


A Glass Half-Full

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canon - Tie-in Novel, Cutter realises he's in love, First Kiss, Getting Together, Injured Stephen, Lost island tie-in, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Stephen in hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutter visits an injured Stephen in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass Half-Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written as a Christmas present for the exceedingly lovely kristen_mara who wanted a coda to the Primeval tie-in novel [“The Lost Island”.](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Primeval-Lost-Island-Paul-Kearney/dp/1845766946/ref=sr_1_19?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1262193152&sr=8-19) You don’t need to have read that to understand what’s going on here though.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Cutter paused on the threshold of Stephen’s hospital room, unsure of what his welcome might be. Stephen’s eyes were closed, dark bruises evident along his cheekbone. An IV was stuck into his arm and he was hooked up to a vast array of medical equipment; the heart monitor’s rhythmic beeping, supposed to be so calming, was only setting Cutter’s already frayed nerves on edge. He’d come so close to losing Stephen – come so close to losing all his team. _Had_ lost so many.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Thinking like that would get him, _them_ , nowhere. But the chance for maudlin self-reflection was too great to pass up.

“He’s going to be fine.”

Cutter turned his head and saw that Lester had approached from behind him. “Is that what the doctor said, or are you just guessing?” Cutter snapped.

Lester raised an eyebrow at him. “The doctor is certain that with a few months recuperation he will make a full recovery.”

Cutter nodded. “Sorry.” He turned back to look at Stephen. “What do I say to him?” But when Cutter turned back, Lester was gone.

#####

“Why are hospital chairs so damned uncomfortable?” Cutter asked Stephen. “You’d think they didn’t want people to visit the sick. I don’t know, maybe that’s the idea? The nurses don’t want people getting under their feet. That head nurse certainly seems like the battleaxe type.” Cutter knew he was rambling, but Stephen was still heavily sedated and didn’t reply. “Yes, it’s all right for you, in that comfy bed,” he continued to mutter.

“First sign of madness, talking to yourself,” Jenny told him. She was standing in the doorway, looking perfectly put together.

“I was talking to Stephen,” Cutter replied. And then frowned at Jenny’s smile. “Oh, I see, it’s make fun of Cutter day is it?”

“Thought that was every day,” came a croaky murmur from the bed.

“Stephen?” Cutter asked. He stood up quickly and knocked his chair over on to the floor. “How are you? Do you need a doctor? Some morphine? Is there anything I can…”

“Cutter, give him a chance,” Jenny interrupted.

Cutter looked sheepishly down at his feet. “Aye, sorry. How are you feeling?”

“Been better,” Stephen said. He gave a half-hearted smile and tried to move a little up the bed, but winced as he pulled at his stitches.

Cutter stepped closer and almost without thinking, moved a strand of hair away from Stephen’s forehead. “Thought we’d lost you for a moment.”

Stephen smiled, eyes closed. “Take more than that for you to get rid of me.”

“I hope so,” Cutter whispered.

“I’ll go get a doctor,” Jenny said but neither man was listening to her.

Stephen slowly opened his eyes. “Are Abby and Connor okay?”

“They’re fine. They send their love.” Cutter sorted out his chair and sat back down on it, pulling it closer to Stephen’s bed. “Lester has them filling in paperwork.”

“About the island?” Stephen asked.

“That, and, other things.”

“Not everyone made it then?”

“No. But, don’t worry about that now, all right. Just, just think about getting well.” Cutter patted Stephen’s hand.

“We still need to talk,” Stephen said. He tried to sit up again, but this time Cutter pushed his shoulder gently back down.

“No, Stephen. You need rest.”

Stephen sighed and then nodded. Cutter was right. There would be plenty of time to talk later.

#####

When Stephen next awoke, Cutter was asleep, his head lying on his arms on Stephen’s bed, his whole body contorted in a position that Stephen was sure wasn’t healthy. And was surprised that Cutter could even have managed to get into in the first place.

But Cutter also looked at peace, for the first time in a long time, and Stephen was loathe to wake him up just yet.

“You kept your promise, then,” Stephen said as Cutter snuffled awake.

Cutter raised his head and groaned. “My god, I feel like an elephant sat on me.”

“Huh, I thought that was my line,” Stephen said. He watched with a smile on his lips as Cutter stretched and rubbed at his neck. “You look worse than me.”

Cutter stared down at himself. His shirt and trousers were two days old and he hadn’t had a shower in at least twice that long. He daren’t think what state his hair was in.

“Maybe a shower is in order?”

“I would think so.” Stephen wrinkled his nose. “Definitely.”

Cutter playfully swotted at his arm. “You’re feeling better then?”

“A little. Thanks to you.”

“Oh, come on. It was a joint effort.” Cutter frowned. “What did you mean anyway, about my promise?”

“The one about me not dying. Guess you were right about that one.” He pulled himself up a little, ignoring Cutter’s muted protest and move to stop him. “Sitting up feels better.”

“Okay, okay,” Cutter replied, holding his hands up in surrender. “But if the doctor comes in I’m feigning sleep.”

Stephen smiled. “Deal.”

They spent a few comfortable moments in silence, just staring at each other, faint smiles on their faces. Cutter had thought that all he’d wanted was for Stephen to apologise for what had had happened with Helen – but once he had, well, it didn’t seem that important after all. Knowing that Stephen was alive and safe, that’s all that really mattered. Helen be damned.

“What are you thinking about?” Stephen asked.

“I just realised there’s something I’ve been meaning to do, but I’ve never quite got around to it.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“This,” Cutter whispered. Then he leaned forward, took Stephen’s chin gently in his fingers, and pulled him into a soft kiss. “I don’t ever want to see you hurt like that again,” he murmured against Stephen’s lips.

“Okay,” Stephen breathed back in answer.

Then Stephen pulled him even closer, ignoring the pull of his ribs. He’d have plenty of time to heal, but this, this moment was perfect and he wasn’t about to let it get away from him.

Never again.


End file.
